Show Me Love
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Zuko thinks over things that need to be thought about, and decides to act upon his impulses toward Sokka. Rated for a reason.


**Title- Show Me Love**

**Summary- Zuko thinks about things that need thinking about, and decides to act on his impulses towards Sokka... XD.**

**Pairing- Zukka/ Sokku**

**Avatar The Last Airbender**

**Rating- M**

**A/N- So you know, this is mostly plotless sex... XD. But as usual there is an under laying message to it all. XD.**

**Anyways, in this story there is another side to both of them... but isn't there always in my stories about like anything? XD... So, Title was chosen cause I was listening to ****Show Me Love- t.A.T.u**** when I came up with the idea. It's a great song... you should listen**

**Anyways, on with the story... **

_**Sokka says; **__**TO THE LIBRARY!**_

**Show Me Love**

Zuko was sitting alone watching the surf from the sea push back and forth over the sand. He was thinking over things that needed thinking over. He had a soft expression instead of his usual frown and scowl, and for once he felt completely relaxed. He heard someone coming, and composed himself into the cold, stuck up jerk he usually was.

"No need to hide from me." he heard Sokka's voice behind him. "I just want you for dinner."

Zuko turned to see Sokka looking through the brush with boomerang in hand, hunting... if you could call it that.

"You have to be quiet to catch things that run from sounds." Zuko said.

Sokka stood straight, looking over at Zuko. "Okay master hunter." he said.

Zuko shrugged, standing from the rock he was sitting on and walking away from Sokka only to double back behind him. He silently took one half of his sword in hand, and walked up behind Sokka. He wrapped his arm around him from behind taking him by surprise, and pulling him against his chest. He pressed the dull side of the blade against Sokka's neck as he began to struggle.

"I told you." he said softly.

"Okay, you showed me." Sokka said, although his voice held no hint of his usual sarcasm. "You can let go now."

Zuko squeezed him slightly, and heard his breath hitch in his throat. "Can I?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?"

"Will I?"

Sokka was getting slightly uncomfortable, being pressed against Zuko's chest was not at the top of his list of favourite things to be, but it was at the top of _another_ list.

"Will you?" he asked sounding slightly breathless.

"I think the question is; do you want me to?" Zuko asked letting his lips brush over Sokka's ear.

"I..." he paused for a moment. " No." he whispered sounding defeated.

Zuko smiled to himself, and let the dull side of the blade slide lightly over Sokka's chest and stomach. He brushed it over the outside of his thigh, and heard his breath quicken. He dragged the tip of the sword over Sokka's leg as he moved it from the outside to the inside. He could hear and feel Sokka's breathing becoming ragged as he looked down to watch the metal blade move over his body. Zuko slowly slid the sword up his thigh toward another, more sensitive place.

Back in camp, Toph lifted her head, smiling to herself as she pressed her palm to the ground. "Where's Suki?" she asked Katara.

"I'm over here!" Suki called from the tree she was sitting in... Wait, if Suki was in the tree, Katara and Aang were at the fire, and she was there...Who...?

Her smile widened a little bit. Sokka and Zuko sitting in a tree... no offence to Suki.

Sokka dared not move as Zuko pressed the cold metal of the sword to his skin through his clothing. He was actually surprised that Zuko could make his movements so menacing at the same time as their being completely harmless, although Sokka knew that he actually didn't need weapons of any sort to be completely dangerous.

He tilted his head back, resting it against Zuko's shoulder as he felt the metal leave his body only to show up somewhere else. He felt the blade of the sword sliding through the collar of his tunic and grabbed onto it. He somehow trusted that Zuko wouldn't pull the sword away and hurt him badly. Zuko did pull on it though, not enough to hurt him badly, but enough to make Sokka move his hand.

Sokka looked at his hand and saw a bit of blood pooling in his hands, and dripping between his fingers to congregate on the back of his hand and drip onto the ground. The sight actually kind of turned him on, and he let his hand drop to his side so that the blood dripped from the tips of his fingers, creating a small puddle on the ground. Zuko pulled the sword from his shirt only to replace it on his thigh, just over the artery there.

"What about Suki?" he asked.

"She's a friend, but she's a girl."

Sokka was giving him ever so subtle hints at something and Zuko knew what it was.

"So you don't like her cause she's a girl?" he asked.

Sokka nodded.

"So, you're gay?" he asked. "The great hunter of the southern water tribes is gay?"

Sokka gritted his teeth to hold back the remark that he was sure would get him into trouble, and just nodded.

"Huh, I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Forced marriage is a bitch, especially if you hate the one you're going to marry because she's a girl." Zuko said.

Sokka felt his breathing hitch again as he felt the sword slide up his leg a little farther than it should've. Zuko smiled. He wasn't quite ready to relinquish his power over the younger male just yet, and so continued to move the sword blade over his body even though he wished badly that he could touch Sokka with his own hands.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked softly, he could still feel the blood dripping from his fingers, but it had slowed telling him that it would stop soon.

"Whatever I feel like." Zuko answered, brushing his tongue over the shell of Sokka's ear.

The younger male felt a slight shiver run up his spine and closed his eyes, leaning back against Zuko's chest. He felt the dull side of the sword slide over his throat and turned his head, opening his eyes.

"Are you gonna hurt me with that?" he asked softly.

"I already did." Zuko answered. He pressed the flat of the sword against Sokka's neck holding him still as he let the arm around his shoulder slide away. He brushed his fingers over the side of Sokka's face, cupping his chin, and making him turn his head a little farther. He slowly pulled his face closer, pressing their lips together softly.

Sokka felt a thrill of pleasure pass through his body, and found himself lifting his hand to pull Zuko closer, a small moan escaping him. His hand stung, and his blood washed across the side of Zuko's face, but neither of them seemed to care. Zuko let the sword slide from his throat, and Sokka turned slowly pressing himself against Zuko again.

He heard the sword hit the ground, and felt the older boy's arms wrap around his waist. Zuko nibbled softly on Sokka's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth letting the prince push his tongue into his mouth. As with almost all first kisses, it was a little sloppy, and uncoordinated, but the second was better. Sokka felt himself being eased down onto the grass, and onto his back.

Zuko pulled away from him, hovering over him as his amber eyes burned into his own blue ones as he frowned softly.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"You look so different from your sister, but your eyes are exactly the same." he said. "Judging."

Sokka couldn't suppress his smile, and again Zuko frowned.

"Now what?"

"So there is a hint of life in there." he said. He knew that the things Sokka had seen in his short life had darkened and deadened his once vibrant blue orbs, the same had happened with his own molten amber eyes.

He leaned down and kissed him again, watching as his eyes closed. Zuko'a hands brushed over Sokka's waist, finding the tie that kept the belt on, and he undid it, pulling his tunic open to bare his mocha skin. He pulled his lips away, looking down at him with a strange glint in his eyes that Sokka had never seen him with. He slowly leaned down placing open-mouthed kisses along Sokka's chest and stomach. His tongue flicked over a peaked nipple, drawing a moan from the younger boy below him.

He moved up a little bit, biting into the side of Sokka's neck enjoying the cry of mingled pain and pleasure it elicited. Sokka's own hands were already busy pulling on Zuko's tunic to take it off. Zuko moved away from him, untying the belt and letting the tunic fall to the ground.

He pulled Sokka's completely off and threw it elsewhere, pushing him back to the ground roughly. His hands still had their smooth gliding movements even though they had sped up slightly. He pulled on the top of Sokka's drawstring pants, and Sokka aided him in pulling them off by lifting his hips. Zuko pulled off his pants and underwear at the same time, baring Sokka's body for him to see. His amber eyes moved over Sokka's skin, a hungry look in them.

Sokka pulled at Zuko's pants as well and the prince pulled them off, happy to oblige the younger male's wishes. Sokka's eyes widened slightly as he took in the details of his pale skin, and Zuko grinned at his expression. He brushed his fingers over Sokka's lips and he opened his mouth, sucking on the three fingers. When he thought there was enough lubrication, Zuko pulled his fingers from Sokka's mouth, trailing them lightly down his body. He pushed one finger inside of him, stretching him just a little bit. Sokka moaned softly at the feeling, and Zuko pushed another finger into him, scissoring them to stretch him even more. After a few seconds of searching, Zuko found the bundle of nerves inside of Sokka and brushed his fingers over it causing Sokka to throw his head back with a cry.

Zuko pushed a third finger into him, and the stretch became slightly painful for Sokka. He groaned softly when Zuko thrusted his fingers in and out of him, the pain momentarily forgotten in the pleasure. Zuko pulled his fingers away and rubbed the extra spit on his hardened erection, leaning down over Sokka. The head of his cock prodded against Sokka's entrance, and he wrapped his legs around Zuko giving him permission.

Zuko pushed into him slowly, feeling a little bit of pity for the younger boy as his eyes filled with tears, and his fingertips dug into his shoulder blades. He stilled when he could go no farther, waiting for Sokka to adjust to him. Sokka took a few deep breaths, waiting for the pain to subside before he nodded for Zuko to continue.

Zuko pulled out of him, pausing for a moment before thrusting back into him, setting a hard, fast pace. Sokka's hands flattened over his back, pulling him slightly closer as he closed his eyes.

"God...Zuko." he moaned softly as the prince's cock brushed over his prostate again and again. Zuko made no attempt to answer, mostly because he didn't trust his own voice, only continued with his pace.

Sokka could feel Zuko's lips on his shoulders and neck, leaving marks, and he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Zuko didn't leave any marks where they wouldn't be easily covered because if he did and Sokka came back into his right mind, he would probably start yelling. Sokka could feel his release coming and threw his head back, letting his hands slide over to grip Zuko's biceps as he came between them with a cry of pure pleasure. Zuko gritted his teeth to hold back his own moans as he felt Sokka's tunnel restrict around him. He came violently, filling Sokka with his essence, his entire body tensing as he did.

He pulled out of Sokka, and rolled onto his back next to him, his hand still brushing softly over his shoulder.

"So what does this change?" Sokka asked once he got his breath back.

"Everything."

"Will you change or will you go back to the way you always are?"

"How am I always?"

"A hotheaded jerk." Sokka answered bluntly.

"I can change for you, if that's what you want." Zuko said.

Sokka thought for a moment and pulled himself closer to Zuko resting his head on his shoulder. "You don't have to change." he said. "I love you the way you are."

Zuko froze... love?

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never known the love of another accept family." he said.

Sokka frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah." Zuko answered, sighing, then after a pause. "I like it." He looked down at Sokka with a smile, tilting his head up to kiss him softly. "I love you too."

They lay in silence for a while until they had to get dressed and go back to camp. Zuko noticed that Sokka had a slight limp and frowned stopping him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sokka answered.

When they got back they saw Toph sitting against a rock with a wide smile on her face. "Welcome back, catch anything Sokka?" she asked.

"Nope nothing." he said, he could play that game too. Zuko did as he always did, and sat apart from everyone else much like Toph did, and listened to their conversations. He could see Toph's wide mischievous smile, and knew that she knew. He looked up as Sokka brought him a bowl of food, and sat next to him with a soft smile. They talked about the trip, and why exactly Zuko had been so obsessed with catching the Avatar until Aang interrupted them.

"Hey Zuko?" he called and Zuko turned his molten amber gaze to him. "What were you doing for all that time?"

'Sokka.' Zuko thought. "Meditating." was what he said.

Aang nodded. "Does that have anything to do with firebending?" he asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes, and Sokka noticed the way that the amber orbs turned almost gold in the firelight. "No. It's normal meditation, it has nothing to do with fire." he said.

"Could you show me the fire meditation." Aang asked.

Zuko stood, moving over to the fire. "Calm yourself and clear your mind." he said.

Aang watched him... everyone watched him. A few moments later the fire flickered and died down until only the coals were left, then even their heat began to fade. Katara thought that it needed another log, and was about to put one on when Sokka stopped her shaking his head.

Zuko was completely, rigidly still, and when he started to breathe out, the coals grew hotter, and the flames came back. Once they did, they seemed to grow and die with Zuko's breath as the currents move with the moon.

Sokka watched Zuko, completely entranced by him, he'd never seen this before and wondered how Aang knew about it. Zuko opened his eyes, and Sokka felt a shiver. His eyes were empty, completely void of thought and emotion, he stared straight at him, his eyes turning to swirling golden pools that Sokka found himself being lost in. Katara waved her hand in front of Sokka's face, but he pushed it away. "Stop it." he said frowning as he looked back at Zuko. If he was really wasn't thinking, then it shouldn't look as though he was running something through his mind.

The fire grew slowly as though Zuko was loosing control of it, and soon was bigger than it had been before. Zuko stood, and walked away without a word as his consentration was broken by something. Sokka stood, but Katara grabbed his wrist.

"I just wanna see if he's okay." Sokka said. Katara hesitantly let go of his arm, and he followed Zuko quickly. He caught up with him a little way thorough the trees, he was leaning against a large oak, his head tilted down and his arms crossed over his chest as he thought.

Sokka stopped a little way away from him. "Zuko?" he questioned.

Zuko looked up at him through his hair, his eyes had hardened to amber again, but he had the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "I can't meditate around you." he said.

"What?" Sokka questioned.

"Even just being there, you break my concentration, I can't block you out. As soon as I heard your voice, I couldn't keep my mind clear of thoughts... of you." Zuko explained.

Sokka frowned looking down at the ground. He heard movement, and suddenly he was being spun around and pressed to the tree Zuko had been leaning against before. Zuko pressed his body against Sokka's, and hooked his hands behind his knees, picking him up off of the ground. Sokka wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist, and his arms draped over his shoulders as he looked down into his face.

He noticed that even with the scar, Zuko was pretty hot, especially when he smiled. "Don't worry about it, I doubt if I'll need to meditate as long as I have you to talk to." Zuko said.

Sokka smiled, and leaned down to press their lips together. He felt Zuko let him slide down the tree trunk a little bit, and wrapped his legs around him tighter.

"Let me go." Zuko said, pushing on Sokka's thighs after pulling away.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to." the prince said looking up into Sokka's large blue eyes.

With a resigned sigh, Sokka let his legs slide off of Zuko's hips, holding onto his shoulders as he slid down the tree. Zuko pulled him into a tight embrace, crushing their lips together again. His hands slid up Sokka's back softly, coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he tilted his head and pressed his tongue against his lips. Sokka easily opened his mouth allowing Zuko the entrance he wanted. Before he pulled away, Zuko bit down into Sokka's lip, bringing it with him until it slid through his teeth. Sokka moaned, pressing his lips against Zuko's again.

There was a sound and Katara came around the tree to see her brother pressed against Zuko's chest. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. '_What are they doing?' _she asked herself. She shook her head, she could see _what_ they were doing, the question was _why_ were they doing it.

"Zuko!" she called.

Zuko quickly moved away from Sokka, leaving him standing there looking bewildered. After a few seconds, Sokka turned to Katara, with a glare that almost mirrored Zuko's evil eye.

"What are you doing with my brother?" she asked sounding outraged.

"Well, the impression I got was that he seemed to be in a lip-lock with me, before you interrupted." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I could see that!"

"Then why'd you ask?" Zuko asked, raising his good eyebrow.

Sokka grinned when Katara seemed at a loss for words for a minute. "Why were you kissing him?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Cause... I love him." he said sounding a little bit nervous. Sokka smiled, and moved closer to Zuko, clasping his hand in his. Katara looked from one to the other, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What... When... _How?_" the last was directed at Sokka.

"I think I always had a crush on him, and when was... this afternoon." Sokka said looking at Zuko with another smile.

"This... afternoon? You mean when you were _supposed_ to be hunting?"

"I _was_ hunting... at first... then..." he trailed off.

"Then what?" Katara asked.

"Then we started talking." Sokka said, a little white lie, it wouldn't hurt if he kept a couple of details to himself, actually it would probably help.

"And..." Katara coaxed.

"Stuff happened." Sokka said dismissively. Zuko wrapped his arm around his waist, looking at him with a warning glance and Sokka took the hint, finally falling silent.

"Stuff happened? You mean you-... with him?" she asked looking almost disgusted.

Zuko narrowed his eye, and moved around behind Sokka, leaning down and biting into the side of his neck. Sokka's eyes widened for a split second, and he moaned before he could stop it, his eyes closing. Katara noticed that Zuko's eyes were on her as he continued moving across Sokka's shoulder, his lips soothing the bites he created. Katara frowned softly watching mostly Sokka rather than Zuko, but that was still hard, since they were so close together.

The younger boy had his eyes closed, and his head tilted to the side, seemingly having forgotten about Katara completely. Zuko moved over to the other side of Sokka's neck, kissing his skin lovingly just beneath his ear. He leaned forwards a bit, allowing his breath to wash over Sokka's ear and face as he spoke.

"You love me right?"

"Yes." Sokka answered.

"And you like it when I do these things to you correct?"

"I love it."

"I want you to tell her that, let her know exactly what you think." Zuko whispered, brushing his right thumb over the opposite side of Sokka's face.

Sokka opened his eyes, staring at Katara for a moment, thinking over what Zuko wanted him to do.

"Katara..." Sokka began.

Her eyes flashed to his from Zuko's and she waited.

"I love him, and I trust him... if you have a problem with that, I suppose that problem is yours, no one else's. I know you dislike him for one reason or another, but he's not the one that killed our mother, he is not to blame for those things. I know you miss her, but he was only a year older than us, he wouldn't have been in that raid-"

"But he knew of it, he knew what was going on!"

Zuko pushed Sokka out of the way, and stalked up to Katara. "I knew nothing of what was going on until I was old enough to get into the war chambers. I got this scar because I spoke against my father, and he punished me for that. I was banished, told that I had to capture Aang to reclaim my honor, but what I saw in those two years, and especially this past month has sickened me to the point where I joined Aang, and forsaken my honor." He hissed.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko stopped her, he wasn't done yet.

"You know when those pirates were chasing you for that scroll, I saved your life. I knew what they had in mind for you and your companions at the time. They would have tied Sokka and Aang to a tree and forced them to watch as they raped you over and over. Then they would have brought you over close to them to cut your throat so they were sprayed with your blood before killing them slowly." He had moved around behind her, and brushed his fingers over her throat making her shiver involuntarily.

"I have lived with thugs and murderers, people that would come into your cabin at night and rape you, or do something worse. People that would kill women's children, then burn them to death for the sheer love of carnage. I am loyal to the firenation, they are pawns that follow my father blindly, if we take him down, we end the war. That's what I want, I want to end the killing and mutilations, the raping of young women, and the torture of men, this has to end."

Katara stood speechless as Zuko stepped away from her, closer to Sokka.

"Is that true? Is that what they would have done?" Sokka asked, looking into Zuko's face.

"Yes. Death is a fair punishment for thievery, but they always take it to the next level, choosing to physically and mentally torture their victims." Zuko answered softly.

Sokka shook his head, looking at Katara. "I never knew that people could be like that, I knew that there were cases like that, but I never knew we were so close to being one." he said.

"I wouldn't have let it happen, even if I had gotten what I wanted, you may have been my enemies then, but I wouldn't wish a fate like that to anyone no matter how much I hated them." Zuko said, pulling Sokka into his side.

**Chapter one... Oh noes, a cliffie!**

**XD, I hope you like this, I wrote it rather quickly, but I think it's okay, tell me what you think. I swear I'll finish my other stories. I'm just kinda stuck in Sokko/Zukka state...XD. **

**Anyways, please review. It's much appreciated.**


End file.
